Sisters Divided
by gibby101
Summary: Buffy is Lily’s sister. When she was 8 and Lily was 11 the watchers council came and took her away. Nine years later at the end of Season 2 Buffy returns to England to find her sister married and expecting a baby. Challenge from angel smile101 HPXover
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a challenge laid out by angel smile101. Here are the requirements:

This is a Buffy/HP crossover

Plot: Buffy is Lily's sister. When she was 8 and Lily was 11 the watchers council came and took her away. For the sake of the story, the marauders and lily were friends and were currently staying at James' house. Nine years later, just after season 2 of Buffy, she returns to the wizarding world and finds her family. Lily and James will be expecting Harry.

Pairings: Buffy/Sirius, James/Lily (can be changed if you wish)

Characters: Try and work the Scoobies into the story, as well as a returned Angel and Spike.

And I'm not gonna add this to every chapter. I'll just remind you it's from a challenge. That is all.

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I don't own these characters, just James' adorable little sister Michelle. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling own Buffy and Harry Potter respectively. I'm just playing in their sandboxes with a friend… Oh and this is going up without being given the once over by my beta btw. Without further ado here is Sisters Divided.

It was a drizzly summer day in Godric's Hollow. Most people who were outdoors scurried about like mice running from a cat. Inside of one unassuming cottage were seven rambunctious children ranging in age from eight years old to eleven. Three girls and four boys tore through the Potter family cottage leaving Mrs. Potter with a headache and wishing that the weather would become less rainy and sunnier. The seven kids in question, Mrs. Potter's son James, his friends Lily and Lizzy Evens, Sirius and Michelle Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were spending the last week of their summer break with the Potter family. Mrs. Evens and Mrs. Black had also entrusted the Potter's with their younger children and saw that having friends before school started was a good thing for them.

"Whatcha doin?" Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter looked up from the board game they were playing to see Lizzy and Shelly standing in the doorway eating the recently liberated chocolate chip cookies from the kitchen. Lizzy's blond hair was in pigtails and her face was framed by the ringlets of hair that had escaped during an earlier pillow fight, to Lizzy's right was Shelly, with her shock of red hair in two plaits down her back. Both girls were wearing Muppet Show tees, blue jeans and black Converse sneakers.

Sirius looked over at his little sister and snapped out "Playing a Muggle game dipwad. Go away."

Lizzy made a face at Sirius. "That's not very nice dog breath. And since Chutes and Ladders is my game I say you guys can't play it without us. So there!" To Lizzy her eight year old logic made perfect sense and nobody should be questioning her on her game.

Lily sighed. "It's Tuney's game not your Elizabeth Anne. 'Sides there aren't enough pawns for you guys to play anyways."

Lizzy and Shelly stuck out their tongues at their older siblings and were about to say something else when they were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. Peter looked up and was trembling as the lights went out. "W-w-w-hat's going on-n-n?" he stuttered out.

Remus shook his head, and quickly remembered his friends couldn't see him. "No idea Pete," he vocalized.

"You guys stay here," James said. "I'm gonna go ask Mum what's going on."

James got up and there was the sound of heavy feet thundering across the first floor. "Never mind!" James cried.

Mrs. Potter appeared in the doorway of James' room and hissed out "_Hide. Now. I'll go see what's going on."_

The footsteps had found the stairs to the second floor. "Up 'ere lads. I think I 'eard voices up there." Now some of the men were coming up the stairs. Mrs. Potter shoved Liz and Michelle into James' room and slid into the room herself closing the door behind her. The men tore through Mr. and Mrs. Potter's room, the guest room with the girls' things in it, the bathroom and were currently outside of James' room. The four of the Marauders were under the bed holding hands, Mrs. Potter was behind the wardrobe with a lamp and the two eight year old girls with Sirius were holding hands in the wardrobe absolutely terrified.

"Shell?" Liz whispered.

"Yeah" Michelle whispered back.

"You're my bestest friend ever. I just wanted to tell you that. 'Cause I'm scared."

A huge smile lit up Shelly's face. "You're my bestest friend too Lizzy."

Sirius squeezed the hands of both girls to signal them to be quiet as the door to James' room opened and the men came in. He whispered "You don't need to be scared Lizzy. I'll protect you and Shelly." As he said this the door to the wardrobe was wrenched opened and the three children were yanked out of it.

One of the masked men held Lizzy and Shelly by the backs of their necks while another injected something into their arms. The four children under the bed had already been sedated and Sirius was fighting off his captors to try to protect his little sister and her occasionally annoying friend. Mrs. Potter was nowhere to be seen. Sirius lost his fight when a woman walked into the room and said to the man holding the girls "Bring them both. The Council wants no mistakes this time."

Sirius struggled harder but felt a pinching sensation in his arm and fell into a deep sleep.

Nine years later, three thousand miles away, Buffy Summers and her best friend Willow Rosenberg awoke with a start from the same dream in Sunnydale, California. At the same time in Godric's Hollow Lily Potter woke up from her worst nightmare as her unborn child kicked her in the stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I don't own these characters, just Sirius' adorable little sister Michelle. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling own Buffy and Harry Potter respectively. I'm just playing in their sandboxes with a friend… Oh and this is going up without being given the once over by my beta btw. Without further ado here is more of Sisters Divided. Oh, and reviews would be appreciated big time!

PS- For the sake of this story Kendra was called after Buffy died in Season 1. But her watcher was Gwendolyn Post and they both came to Sunnydale. When Kendra dies Ms. Post goes back across the Pond and is never heard from again. Got that? Good...everything else for now is pretty cannon…For now…Dun dun dun!!!!!

Previously in Sister's Divided: _Nine years later, three thousand miles away, Buffy Summers and her best friend Willow Rosenberg awoke with a start from the same dream in Sunnydale, California. At the same time in Godric's Hollow Lily Potter woke up from her worst nightmare as her unborn child kicked her in the stomach._

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Buffy lay in bed contemplating what had happened to her in the past week; she'd told her mother Joyce she was the Slayer, she and Spike had worked together to take down Angelus and she had killed the man she loved, Angel, and sent him to Hell. Plus she had been thrown out of her home in Sunnydale by her mother when she revealed to Joyce what she really did at night. She had gone back to gather enough money and clothes to last her six months, three if she wanted to leave the continental US. Which seemed like a pretty good idea considering her recent nightmare seemed more real to her than any of her Slayer dreams or normal nightmares. For some reason Buffy could identify the fear that Lizzy had felt as her own, and kept calling the other girls, Shelly and Lily, Willow and her sister in her mind.

Getting out of bed and donning her diner uniform she began to hum 'Meet Virginia' only because she was convinced that Train had filmed the video at the establishment where she was now employed. As she went through the motions of filling orders and dealing with excessively flirty and rude men Buffy found an abandoned LA Times on one of her tables. She scooped it up and found the travel section. Throwing out the Sports Section, the Want Ads, the four sections on cars and keeping the Travel section and the pullout with the comics (Family Circus and For Better or For Worse were her favorites) Buffy took her first break of the day at one-thirty in the afternoon. Sliding out into the back alley through the kitchen Buffy made herself comfortable on an empty crate and opened her booty. Staring her strait in the face was an ad for a one way plane ticket from LAX to London's Heathrow Airport for under two hundred dollars. _Perfect_ thought Buffy,_ This is my ticket outta here_. Buffy flipped through the rest of the section she dumped the section sans ad, rolled up the comics, she wanted to try and crack the _What's It_ on her own, and headed back to work. At the end of her shift Buffy went straight home taking the bus and counted her money.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Earlier in the day when Willow was awakened by her increasingly recurring nightmare, she was greatly confused as to why she was dreaming of herself and Buffy at eight with different names. Then it hit her, she was, _IS_, she mentally corrected herself, Michelle. Leaving Willow with the assumption that Buffy was Lizzy. Flying out of bed Willow flung her closet door opened, got dressed, and ran to Mr. Giles's apartment to ask him if she and Buffy had been kidnapped by the Watcher's Council nine years ago.

As Willow's scruffy white Keds pounded the pavement to Giles' apartment building a million different thoughts went whizzing through Willow's head. Thoughts like "_Why would anybody want to kidnap me? I'm just Willow Rosenberg the Scooby Gang's resident bookworm/Wicca in training. Oh! Maybe Giles will let me try a locater spell to find Buffy! It should be easy; all I need is a map, a scrying crystal, and maybe some sage too. That means Magic Shop time! MAGIC!!! The house from my dream felt like it was full of magic! Plus that Mrs. Potter lady had a magic wand in her hand. That means I might be a REAL witch not a Wiccan witch! Yay magic! HEY!!!!! Why are all those cars honking at me? Oh…_ Willow realized she was running in the middle of the street in the oddest ensemble she could have pulled out of her closet in her haze earlier that morning. She was wearing a pink fuzzy sweater, short denim shorts that would put Daisy Duke's shorts to shame, lime green tights with orange leg warmers and her trusty white Keds. With a maroon winter parka she never knew she even had. This look was completed with a white hat covering her just past shoulder length red hair. Thankfully she was two buildings away from Giles' and hopped onto the sidewalk as she peeled off the unnecessary winter jacket.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!_ Rupert Giles fell out of his bed with a loud THUMP! "BLOODY HELL!!" The pounding on his front door continued on. As he fumbled around the bedside table to find his glasses there was a pause in the thudding. After a moment the knocking resumed accompanied with someone, who sounded remarkably like Willow, shouting his name. "I'm coming! I'm coming, have some patie…" He opened the door and his nose was quickly introduced to Willow's right fist.

"OH NO!!! Giles I'm so sorry! Let me get you some ice!" A blur of bright colors pushed itself past Rupert Giles and just missed stepping on his glasses which had come flying off his face when Willow punched him. "Here you go Giles." Giles accepted the offered ice in the dishtowel and applied it to his swelling nose.

"Willow can you tell me what was so urgent that you had to come pound on my door at six-thirty in the morning on a Saturday in the middle of July?" Giles said after a few moments of silence.

"It's only six-thirty?" Willow cried out surprised. "I'm soooooo sorry Giles! It's just that I had this dream about me and Buffy and we were kidnapped and her sister was knocked out cold and these Council guys were trying to hurt my older brother and I think Lily's gonna have a baby and she wants to find Buffy and Giles I don't even have a brother!" Willow babbled. "And Buffy doesn't have two older sisters and I think I have a twin but that's impossible because I'm an only child, and I'm a witch and so is Buffy and her sister Lily and her brother in law James so that means Buffy's nephew is gonna be a wizard and…and… Were Buffy and I kidnapped when we were eight by the Watcher's Council?"

Giles sat on the couch in shock. To Xander Harris, Willow's best friend since pre-K none of this would have made sense, but to the former Watcher Willow had just spewed off on of Quentin Travers' best kept secrets. That the current slayer was actually a Muggle-born witch that had been kidnapped from a friend's house when she was eight. In the confusion the retrieval team, headed by Gwendolyn Post of all people, had taken the two eight year old girls only because the report hadn't specified which girl they were to take back to London with them. "Oh dear." Giles took off his glasses and began to furiously wipe off a speck of imaginary dirt from the lenses. "Willow, how...how did you find out about this?"

The red head bit her bottom lip before answering. "I um…had this dream all week about the day these people and Gwendolyn Post came and took us away. And I can remember being petrified that they were going to kill Sirius and I remember Liz…I mean Buffy was trying to keep her hand in Siri's 'cause he promised to keep us safe. Giles why does this dream seem more real to me then what happened to me when I was eight?"

"Well, Willow," Giles started, "Because it's the truth. You and Buffy were kidnapped because the Council was informed that there was a potential Slayer living in a magical community, and since the retrieval team was unsure of which girl She was they took you both. I wasn't informed of this until shortly before I was relieved of my duties as a Watcher. If I had known I would have done everything in my power to have your memories restored and you returned to your families if you so wished."

Willow nodded. "So does that mean I have two brothers for real?"

Giles smiled as he nodded. "Sirius Orion and Regulus A. Black is what I'm told their names are. Sirius would be nineteen and Regulus is as you have already stated is your twin brother. Sirius has already graduated, and depending on your birth date Regulus may have already graduated or he graduates in June."

"What about Buffy's family Giles? How many sisters or brothers does she have? Is she the youngest or middle child? Can we meet her family? Do they even remember her? What if she's having these dreams and is planning on leaving the country?! We should call Customs or somebody to detain her if she's gonna leave the country soon Giles! We should call them now!" Willow babbled, becoming increasingly more worried with each word she spewed.

"Willow calm yourself. Buffy has two older sisters, Petunia and Lily. Both of whom are happily married. From my last report on the situation from the Council Lily and Petunia are both expected to give birth within the next few weeks. Since the report was sent three weeks ago, I'm assuming Petunia has had her son by now. Lily still has a few weeks to go on her pregnancy." Giles removed his glasses and polished the lenses again. "As for remembering you and Buffy only the children present the day you were taken will remember you. If and when you are to return to your families the rest of them will remember you. Although your twin is the exception. He knows your gone but alive, and the only people that will believe him are Sirius and his friends. Your mother Walburga, a lovely woman I'm told, doesn't believe him, and he is her favorite child."

"Wow. So go call Immigration or Customs! We need to stop Buffy from getting out of the country Giles! We didn't even look to see if she took her passport with her when she left!" Willow was up and out the door heading for Buffy's house leaving a very disoriented Watcher in her wake.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Lily sprung up in bed. Clutching her swollen abdomen she swung her legs out of her double bed and walked into the bathroom. Clutching the white porcelain sink, Lily tried to rid herself of the images of her worst memory. The day her baby sister was taken from her; the day she realized that even wizards and witches were vulnerable to guns and scientists. Lily had made it her goal to find out what organization was responsible for the kidnappings and the brutal beating that Mrs. Potter had sustained, but all she had to go on was the fact the woman had made reference to 'The Council'. So far she had come up with nothing; James and Sirius used what authority as Junior Aurors they had to look for this mysterious 'Council' and Lily, an Unspeakable, had used her recourses until her pregnancy forced her to go on maternity leave, had found instances where similar kidnappings had occurred, but none of the girls were ever found. Brushing her long red hair out of her face, Lily looked into the mirror over the sink and stared at the face that was reflected there.

Looking back at Lily was a pure white face with a light dusting of freckles over its nose and cheeks; emerald green eyes that could read your soul stared out as if crying out to somebody to ease the pain they were feeling. The pain Lily was feeling wasn't from her recurring dream of her sister being missing, but was due to her unborn son kicking her bladder repeatedly.

"Shhh Little One. Mama's trying to sleep but she can't do that if you keep kicking me." Lily rubbed her stomach trying to calm the baby. It didn't work. "Why are you doing this to me baby? Let me get some sleep, or at least let me rest in peace!" Lily groaned as another sharp kick was directed to her bladder.

"Lils you okay in there?"

Lily turned around to see her husband James standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He was wearing pajama bottoms and an old Weird Sisters tee. Rubbing the sleep out of his hazel eyes and putting on his glasses James wrapped his arms around his wife without a response.

"Baby kicking ya again?" he inquired.

Lily nodded and nuzzled James' neck. "Mmmm. This little guy sure is kicking up a storm. I think he wants out soon. Keeps using my bladder as a ruddy football."

James chuckled. "He's probably picking up on the fact something's got you strung out tonight. You've been a little distant all day."

Lily bit her lip as she slid out of her husband's embrace. "It's been nine years James. I'm just scared that we're never going to see Liz or Michelle again. One of the girls from the office owled me yesterday and said they found a lead that may lead us to Michelle, but they said it's a trail that leads straight to the Hellmouth in California."

James stared at Lily. "The bloody Hellmouth. Little Shelly grew up on THE BLEEDIN HELLMOUTH!!!!" He ran his hands through his bedraggled hair making it stand up even more than usual. "Tomorrow morning Padfoot and I will go to Moody and ask to be sent to the Hellmouth. If we can find out anything about anybody matching either Lizzy's or Michelle's descriptions I promise you we will bring them back to England. Even if that means we need to use force to do it Lily. I swear on my Mother's grave that we WILL bring your sister and Sirius' sister home. I swear it!" James grabbed Lily and held her for almost ten minutes. The entire time the baby never kicked.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I don't own these characters, just Sirius' adorable little sister Michelle. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling own Buffy and Harry Potter respectively. I'm just playing in their sandboxes with a friend… Oh and this is going up without being given the once over by my beta btw. Without further ado here is more of Sisters Divided. Oh, and reviews would be appreciated big time!

Previously in Sister's Divided: Buffy plans to flee the country, Willow finds out she and Buffy were kidnapped and adopted, and Lily finds a lead that could bring them closer to finding her missing sister.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Buffy stood in line anxiously waiting her turn to board her flight to New York. From New York she would fly straight to Heathrow and would get a hotel room for a couple of days. While in London she would lie low and avoid the Watcher's Council and its associates. After ten minutes Buffy was on the plane relaxing, oblivious to the fact that her brother-in-law, James Potter, and his best friend and partner in crime, Sirius Black had just gotten on a little charter flight to Sunnydale.

"Excuse me Miss." Buffy looked up to see a young hassled mother trying to get herself and her two small children to the empty seats next to Buffy.

Buffy stood up and got out of the woman's way. Just as his mother let go of his hand the little boy took off for the back end of the plane. "LIAM RYAN! Get back here young man!" cried the mother. Buffy saw that the woman was unsure on how to handle the situation and took off after little Liam.

Buffy grabbed the rambunctious four year old just as he made it to the door. "Let me go! Let me go! I wanna stay with me Da! You can't make me go live with my Gran! You can't!"

Buffy shifted her hold on the boy and grinned at the other passengers "Kids. You gotta love 'em." Most of them shook their heads and went back to their own business. One man watched Buffy and Liam with narrowed eyes. Buffy, now holding the boy carried him back to his mother ignoring the child's shrieks and flying fists and feet.

The man watching them got up and followed Buffy. "Excuse me Miss?" Buffy turned around.

"Yeah buddy. What can I do for you?" She asked smiling as she pushed on of Liam's fists away from her face.

"I'm a US Air Marshall," he showed Buffy his badge and tried to continue but was interrupted.

"Really? That's good for you! Look as fun as the 'Are you trying to kidnap this kid' conversation is gonna be this little guy's mom wants him back. So I'm going back to my seat and handing him back over to his mom. That cool with you?"

The Air Marshall looked a little taken back. He hadn't dealt with a teenage girl that could take charge of a situation like this girl seemed to. "If you're just taking him back to his mother then you won't mind me following you then will you?"

Buffy shrugged. "Fine by me buster." Turning on her heel Buffy went back to her seat and plopped the still struggling boy down in the empty seat in between his mother and younger sister.

Liam's mother looked up from speaking to the flight attendant to see Liam glowering at Buffy. "Oh thank you! I don't know what's gotten into him lately and with me Mum being sick and needing us to go and help her I haven't had the time to see what's wrong with the children! I really can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem. You look like you have your hands full with the two of them anyways."

The Air Marshall seemed satisfied with the situation and disappeared into the crowd on the plane without saying a word. Buffy resettled herself in her seat and pulled out the latest issue of Seventeen and began to read it once the plane was airborne and LA and Sunnydale were far behind her.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

On the charter flight to Sunnydale Sirius and James were squished into the little plane with two other wizards, three Muggle women, four children, along with a blind man and his Seeing Eye dog. The Seeing Eye dog had latched onto Sirius and refused to let the poor animagus move an inch the whole flight. The Yellow Lab had fallen madly in love with Padfoot at first sniff and was determined to stay by his side for as long as possible. To say the British men were glad once their plane landed was an understatement.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius cried once they had cleared the airport and were now free to roam around the city. Remind me why couldn't we apperate to Sunnydale again mate?"

James rolled his eyes. He understood that his best friend was anxious to find his missing baby sister, but today Sirius seemed even denser than normal. "Because if we had tried it we would have ended up in the middle of the bloody Sahara Dessert with no wands or water. As painful as Muggle travel is, it's the safest way to get to the Hellmouth without getting splinched."

"Oh." Sirius looked around the street they were standing on. "This town sure looks boring."

James snorted. "Boring. This town? Did you loose some brain cells on that flight mate?"

Sirius smirked as the American Aurors drove up in the Rent-A-Car they had for the week. "Na. I'm just seeing if you're paying attention or if you're worried about Lils and the baby. They're fine Prongs. Nothing is gonna happen while we're gone mate."

"Right so Lily's long lost sister isn't going to show up as we're chasing you're sister around California."

The two men climbed into the back of the rented Cadillac and set off to the address the American Muggle Government had provided them with.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Willow was sitting in her living room balancing her laptop on her knees as she tried to hack into the Immigration data base to keep her best friend from leaving the country. So far all she could do was see that Buffy had boarded a plane due to land in New York for a layover and to refuel before flying on to London. There was nothing Willow could do to keep her best friend in the country without raising any red flags for the US government on Willow's extra-curricular activity of hacking into secure government databases. Willow had just about decided to give up when the doorbell rang.

When she opened the door there were four men on waiting on her front steps. The two men in the back looked vaguely familiar, but the ones holding FBI badges didn't. "Excuse us miss, but we're looking for Sheila and Ira Rosenberg. We have been informed that they live at this address," said the man with brown hair and the black and blue tie.

"They're my parents, but they're not home right now," Willow replied. Seeing as it was daytime and the men hadn't burst into flames Willow decided to invite them in. "Won't you come in? It's way too hot to be outside today."

"Thank you…" The second FBI guy started.

"Willow. Willow Rosenberg." As she opened her front door wider Willow missed the look the two men in the back shared.

The four men entered the Rosenberg's home and were greeted with a blast of cold air; Willow had cranked the air conditioning to the coldest setting possible.

"Thank God for air conditioning." The blond 'FBI' Agent said as he whipped his forehead once everybody was in the living room.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Willow asked.

"Water would be fine for all of us Miss Rosenberg," replied Agent Matthews.

Once Willow had left the room Matthews' partner spoke up. "You Brits think that this is your girl?"

Sirius exchanged a look with James before responding. "That's definitely my little sister. Everything about this Willow girl screams 'Hey look at me! I'm really your long lost little sister Michelle!'"

CRASH!!!!!!

The four men turned around to see Willow had dropped the tray with the pitcher of water and five glasses on the ground when she heard Sirius' declaration. "Sirius? Is that you?" Willow asked timidly, almost not believing that her older brother and his best friend were sitting in her living room.

Seeing the shell-shocked expression on his little sister's face, Sirius stood up and approached Michelle. Once he was on the other side of the sofa Shelly flung herself at him and the two of them landed on the ground hugging each other and crying for a good ten minutes. James, Matthews, and Johnson took care of the broken glasses and spilled water and gave the reunited siblings some time to themselves. Once Willow and Sirius had made contact with each other whatever memory spell had been placed on Willow broke and all of her old memories came tumbling back with such force she collapsed into a sobbing heap and was held up by her older brother.

**AN:** I had hand surgery the on Thursday so updates are gonna be far and few between for a couple of days. I only have one hand to type with at the moment, but fear not! I have the next chapter planned out and it should be up by Wednesday (2/18) at the latest! Buffy might not make it into the next chapter or two. Right now it's Sirius-Willow time… Next up Giles and Xander meet Willow's brother and his best friend!!!!!! Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I don't own these characters, just Sirius' adorable little sister Michelle. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling own Buffy and Harry Potter respectively. I'm just playing in their sandboxes with a friend… Oh and this is going up without being given the once over by my beta btw. Without further ado here is more of Sisters Divided. Oh, and reviews would be appreciated big time!

Previously in Sister's Divided: Buffy successfully flees the country, Sirius and James arrive in Sunnydale and Willow is reunited with her big brother!

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Willow and Sirius sat in silence in the living room as they listened to James and the American MFBI Agents putter around the kitchen giving them some privacy.

Willow shifted her position so that she and Sirius were now facing each other. "How old are you now Siri?"

"Nineteen pet. Regulus is seventeen, which means you are too." Sirius sat back so he was back to back with the couch. "So you were starting to remember who I was? Or was it my dashing good looks that gave it away?"

"I've been dreaming about that night Captain Ego." Willow mock punched her brother in the shoulder. "You look almost the same. You're just a little bit taller than I remembered, but other than that you seem the same to me Ry guy."

A huge smile light up Sirius' face when Willow called him 'Ry guy'. "You just called me Ry guy!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Is that a problem?" Willow asked alarmed. "Because if it is a problem I won't call you that. It just slipped out! I'm sorry if I said anything offensive…" Willow's rant was cut off when her brother shoved a piece of Drubbles Best Chewing gum in her mouth.

"It's not a problem Red. Nobody's called me that since you and Lizzy were taken. It's nice to have some family other than Cousin Andromeda who doesn't hate me completely."

Willow looked shocked. "Our whole family hates you! Why? Did you kill somebody? Did you not marry somebody mother wanted you to marry?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing like that Shell. I'm just your plain old run of the mill blood traitor who would rather spend time with Muggleborns than spend time with pure bloods. All I did was get sorted into Gryffindor and get blamed for not protecting my baby sister from a bunch of Muggles."

"It's not your fault! The Watcher's Council guys had guns and syringes with drugs to knock us out with them! There was nothing you guys could have done to protect me and Bu-… there was nothing you could do Ryan. Don't beat yourself up over stuff you had no control of. When my re-ensoulment spell back fired in June I didn't beat myself up. I cried for a couple of hours and then picked myself up out of my hospital bed and went back to bed."

Sirius stared at his little sister. "Who did you try to re-ensoul? That's a very dangerous spell Michelle. If it doesn't work it strips the caster of their soul and magical abilities. If it hadn't worked you wouldn't even be sitting in front of me." Sirius stood up and was pacing. Willow decided to let her brother rant, after all he knew more about magic than Giles did. "You'd be in a coma in the hospital. Wait a tic. Why the bloody hell were you in the hospital in the first place Shell?"

Willow bit her lip nervously before she answered Sirius. "Well Bu-… My friend was dating this guy, and he turned out to be a vampire." The angry red coloring that was on Sirius' face drained instantly. He opened his mouth to say something but Willow held up her hand. "Let me finish the story first Ryan. Then you can rant and rave." Sirius nodded. "Good. So on her seventeenth birthday my friend," It hurt too much to mention Buffy's name to her brother at the moment. "And her vamp-tacular boyfriend slept together. He lost his soul afterwards while she was still asleep. The next morning she woke up and he was gone, she just figured he left to give her some privacy, so she got up and left. Over the course of the next couple of weeks we learned that Angel, her boyfriend, had turned evil and resumed his killing activities with his childer Drusilla and William the Bloody a.k.a. Spike. Angelus killed countless people in Sunnydale; he killed Miss Calendar, my teacher and Mr. Giles' girlfriend, sent his minions to attack me, Xander, Cordelia, my ex-boyfriend Oz, and Giles. The minions took Giles and Angelus tortured him to make him reveal how to awaken Acathla to send the world to a hell dimension. Buffy came in and tried to help us but Cordy and Xander sent her after Angel to save Giles."

Sirius was thunderstruck. His baby sister had met THE Angelus and LIVED! There were rumors that Lord Voldemort wanted to recruit the Scourge of Europe and his childer to his ranks. Sirius knew if that happened the Dark Lord would have his throat ripped out within a week because Drusilla the Mad wouldn't like the way Voldemort addressed her 'Daddy'.

"I was trying to re-ensoul him using the original gypsy curse, Miss Calendar had it translated so I could use it. Buffy killed Angel and sent him to Hell before she disappeared. Giles said that Spike helped her so he could get Dru back. We haven't heard anything about Buffy since then, and Angel…" Willow inhaled deeply and fought back some tears, "Angel…he's still gone. I guess the re-ensoulment spell worked because I can still float pencils, and I'm pretty sure I still have my soul. I just wish I knew what happened to Angel. Xander hated him because he had a thing for Buffy, but Angel helped me with my Wicca stuff. He said his sister had gone to Hogwarts, and he liked to help her with her homework during the breaks. And if talked about Kathy with me it meant something, because he never told Buffy anything about Kathy or his family."

Sirius pulled his little sister into another bone crushing hug and held until she stopped crying. Well that was his plan until some bloody idiot rang the doorbell. "Ignore it Wills." Sirius had very quickly accepted that his sister still preferred to be called Willow. "It's probably one of those whatchama call it's… a salesman! That's probably who it is."

As if to prove Sirius wrong the doorbell rang again and Xander Harris began to pound on the front door calling out "Willow I know you're in there! Cordy and Giles are out here with me and it's sweltering out here! Let us in!"

Willow gave her brother her 'you were saying look' and went to open the front door. Xander's voice had brought the other men out of the kitchen back into the living room.

Willow opened the door and Xander fell into the house. "Thanks Wills." Xander said from his face down position on the floor.

"Hello Willow." Giles and Cordelia entered the house and stepped over Xander. "I see you've managed to find clothes that won't stop traffic." Willow blushed. Giles had noticed she had changed into khaki Capri's and a brown long sleeve tee.

"Yep. I figured that there were enough deaths in Sunnydale so I decided to change so there wouldn't be any more dead people."

Cordy looked around the room and said "Where did all of these cute guys come from Willow? Can I have one?"

"Hey!" Everyone looked over at Xander. "Perfectly good boyfriend sitting on the floor over here!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot I came over with you." Cordy snapped back as pulled on a sweater that matched her sleeveless cotton candy pink sweater dress.

"Enough already! Cordelia does have a point Willow. Who are these men?" Giles asked.

"Well… Giles you remember what we talked about this morning?"

Giles nodded. The conversation was still fresh in his memory seeing as that Willow had been very adamant about discussing her dream that early in the morning.

"Yes. I find that will be a hard conversation to forget for a couple of days."

Willow grimaced a little. "Sorry. But anyways, this is my older brother Sirius." Willow grabbed his arm and pulled him over so they were standing side by side. "Do you see the resemblance?"

Giles, Cordelia and Xander looked at the two of them. Truth be told there was a very small resemblance between the two Blacks. The only thing that could be seen in common was they had the same nose, Giles thought they had the same facial structure. After that any similarities ended there. Willow had bright red hair that went just past her shoulders, hazel eyes, pale white skin that was surprising since she lived in Southern California. She was average height just hitting the 5'4" mark. Sirius however was the opposite of Willow. He had jet black hair that just reached his shoulders, bright blue eyes, pale skin with the beginning of a tan, he was just about 6 feet tall, and had the 'dangerous rock star' vibe while Willow gave off the 'bookworm smart girl hiding from the mean girls' vibe.

"Totally seeing that Wills." Xander said. "So he's your older brother. Why haven't you pulled him out to introduce him before now?"

Sirius smirked he was going to like this Xander. "Because I live in London. Where our other brother lives with our parents."

"Wait a second. Willow lives here with her parents." Cordy started, "Not in London with you or another brother. Because I would have _definitely_ noticed if Willow had two absolutely _gorgeous_ brothers."

Willow guessed that Cordy had assumed that James was her brother as well and quickly tried to fix that assumption. "James isn't my brother Cordy…" started Willow, but James quickly interrupted her fully intending to cause some mischief.

"I'm her fiancé. See our parents got together when we were kids and arranged a marriage contract between the two of us."

"Good Lord!" Giles took his glasses off and began to clean them to the point that he pooped the lenses out of the frames. Xander sat down in shock with his mouth opening and closing looking like a fish out of water. Cordelia just let out a shriek in disbelief.

"You… You… You and the Willster are _ENGAGED?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_" Xander finally managed to choke out.

James nodded. He walked over to Willow and threw his arm over her shoulder and winked. Willow caught on. "Michelle and I have been engaged since we were six and three. Right Shell?"

"You got that right Pookey-Bear," cooed Willow. "Now that we're reunited we can plan our wedding!" James hid the grimace that had tried to come forward with the irritating nickname Willow had thought up.

"GILES!!!!!!" Xander yelled "DO SOMETHING!!!!!! Willow's not old enough to get married. Besides, I don't like this James guy now."

Giles just stuttered and disappeared into the kitchen to make some calls to the Council, of course he would call collect to stick it to Travers and his sissy-men on the Council.

Cordy seemed to already be planning the wedding for them. "Willow when you get married you're definitely going to need me to be your wedding planner and a bridesmaid. Trust me when I tell you yo go with an ivory dress, it will look good with your complection."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll remember that when we get to London, Jamie-Bear. Ivory colored wedding dress for me it is!" James suppressed another shudder; one wedding had been enough for him. Lily had just come short of being categorized as a Bride-zilla.

Sirius watched his best friend squirm for a bit before his cell phone went off. "Black."

It was Lily on the other end looking for James. "Oh, Pookey-Bear!" Sirius sang.

"What do you want Padfoot?" Cordelia had stuffed the 'engaged' couple on a sofa and was planning their 'wedding' for them. Surprisingly Cordy was a talented event planner, and if Willow ever did get married for real Cordy would be the first person, after Buffy of course, to know. "Your _sister_ Lily is on the phone. Something about our mutual bald snake like friend. Sounds kinda important."

James was up off of the couch at light speed, grabbed the cell phone and disappeared down the hall for a while.

Once James was gone Willow relaxed. She had been a little tense due to her brother's friend's announcement, and had been unsure her friends would buy the story. It was incredibly surprising that they did believe her.

"So Will are you really getting married to this guy?" Xander inquired.

Willow looked at Sirius and smirked. "No. Oh no you don't! You are not turning this prank around on James Michelle!"

"Watch me! I'm a wild and crazy woman!" Willow shot back at her brother.

"Then let the record show that I was against this from the start and fought you to convince you otherwise."

"So that means you're not getting married?" Cordelia sounded sincerely disappointed.

"Yup. James is already married and is expecting his first baby any week now. Lily is his wife and she's on the phone with him now." Willow said.

Xander caught on quickly. "So when this James guy comes back we play dumb and act like you haven't told us anything. Good. I can do that Willster."

Giles had missed the truth, so when he returned from the kitchen he looked a little flustered and annoyed. "Bloody operator wouldn't reconnect me to the Council in London. All because Quentin threw a hissy fit."

Six faces turned to Giles, the three from the Scoobies were curious as to why Quentin Travers threw a hissy fit at his age, the two American Aurors were surprised that a Muggle could link them to this mysterious 'Council', and a very pissed off Sirius Black looked like he could rip off Giles' head.

Seeing the expression on Sirius' face Giles exclaimed "Dear Lord!" and took cover behind a wall as Sirius lunged after the Watcher.

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I don't own these characters, just Sirius' adorable little sister Michelle. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling own Buffy and Harry Potter respectively. I'm just playing in their sandboxes with a friend… Oh and this is going up without being given the once over by my beta btw. Without further ado here is more of Sisters Divided. Oh, and reviews would be appreciated big time!

Previously in Sister's Divided: _Giles had missed the truth, so when he returned from the kitchen he looked a little flustered and annoyed. "Bloody operator wouldn't reconnect me to the Council in London. All because Quentin threw a hissy fit."_

_Six faces turned to Giles, the three from the Scoobies were curious as to why Quentin Travers threw a hissy fit at his age, the two American Aurors were surprised that a Muggle could link them to this mysterious 'Council', and a very pissed off Sirius Black looked like he could rip off Giles' head. _

_Seeing the expression on Sirius' face Giles exclaimed "Dear Lord!" and took cover behind a wall as Sirius lunged after the Watcher. _

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Willow threw her hands out and grabbed her brother's shirt as he flew past her. "STOP IT!!! SIRIUS LEAVE GILES ALONE!!!!" Xander and Cordelia offered their assistance to restrain the struggling man as the MFBI Agents helped Giles up from behind the wall. There was a hard glint flashing in Giles' eyes and the Scoobies quickly recognized it as his 'Ripper' look.

When the yelling had started James had appeared back in Willow's living room and watched as the scene unfolded.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!! HE TOOK YOU AWAY!!! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!" Sirius was struggling like a mad man. He was determined to rip Giles apart limb from limb if and when he got his hands on the Watcher.

Willow saw that James had emerged from the other room and was standing in the doorway taking it all in. "James a little help would be appreciated!!"

James snapped out of his stupor and went to, as he calls it 'help'. He walked straight past Willow and threw a right hook at Giles. Giles had seen this coming and swiftly delivered a sucker punch to James' gut leaving the younger Englishmen curled up on the floor gasping for breath as one of the MFBI Agents used a body-binding spell to restrain Sirius.

"Why didn't you guys use those fancy looking stakes earlier when he started going after Giles?" Xander asked once the scuffle was over.

"We were uninformed as to Ms. Black's inability to use magic." replied MFBI Agent Matthews.

"I can to do magick!" Willow cried. "I can float pencils and summon stuff two feet before it falls, and I can re-ensoul vampires!" she cried triumphantly. "Can you guys do that with your fancy stakes? I don't think so."

"What these gentlemen mean Willow is that they use wands to do their magic. As is M-A-G-I-C. Not M-A-G-I-C-K, like the magicks we use Willow." Giles explained as he shot death glares at the two Marauders in the room. "More than likely they have been educated at a magic school and have chosen magical law enforcement as their careers. It's very fascinating actually. We brushed upon the subject at the Watchers Academy but did not elaborate on the subject."

"So you're one of them then," James rasped out.

"Sorry? What was that?" inquired Giles.

"You're one of the bastards that took Michelle and Elizabeth away from us."

"Giles wasn't there James." Willow said defending her friend. "He's Buffy's Watcher. Buffy, I mean Lizzy, is the Slayer."

"Sorry. I must have something in my ear." James looked really confused. "Did you just say that Lizzy, Lily's baby sister, is the Vampire Slayer? Because that's ridiculous. Everybody knows she doesn't exist."

Xander snorted. "Then your precious Lily's baby sister doesn't exist. The Buffster is pretty good at what she does, at least when she does it." Xander paused for a second. "Buffy is Lizzy, and Lizzy is Lily's sister, right?"

Willow nodded. "I'm actually Michelle, but I like willow better for now. Michelle seems kinda odd after going as Willow for so long… Nine years is a long time to be Willow and then switch back to Michelle. It's gonna take some getting used to."

"Tell me about it." Everybody turned to look at Sirius. They had forgotten he was there, and the body binding spell was wearing off. "We've been looking for you and Lizzy for years. Now we just have to look for Lizzy. Any idea where she could be?"

Willow shook her head. "She hasn't used her passport yet, I hacked into the Immigration Data base and she hasn't left the country under the name Buffy Summers. Plus she did take her ATM card with her, but she drained her account in some small town between LA and Sunnydale so we have no idea where she could have gone from there. Buffy is doing a pretty good job of not leaving a cyber trail behind her. There isn't even a paper trail to follow either. Mrs. Summers is thinking about calling the FBI in soon if Buffy doesn't turn up by the time school starts."

"I told Joyce she should involve the FBI earlier than that, Buffy could be long gone by September. Then the FBI and the other authorities would have nothing to go on. But she insists that Buffy may return on her own within the next month and a half." Giles sounded tired; the stress of patrolling without his Slayer was starting to get to him. Since Oz had left town it was harder, there was nobody with supernatural strength to back them up in a fight with a vampire. "I have half a mind to call the FBI myself as it is, but I won't betray Joyce's trust like that. She's been in a funk lately, and I'm afraid we've done nothing to help her out of it."

"Don't beat yourself up Giles. Little Miss Perfect Slayer put her mother in this mood and it will be Miss I Kill Vamps For Fun and Ruin Cordy's Expensive Clothes at the Same Time who will fix it when she gets back. It's not our fault she ran away so it's not our responsibility to pick up all the slack. She's on her own for this one." Everyone looked at Cordy. "What? You know I'm right for once. Buffy's in way over her head right now and needs to fix her own problems. A little mojo from Willow isn't going to fix anything this time. Do we even know if Angel got his soul back?"

Just as Cordy opened her mouth Willow sat thinking about Angel. Where was he? Was he in pain there? Did he have somebody to talk to? Could she do anything to get him back? As these thoughts ran through Willow's head a portal opened up in her bedroom and deposited a very naked and sweaty feral Angel on her bed. Feeling that he was on a soft squishy surface, it reminded him of the feather mattresses he and Darla slept on all those centuries ago, he fell into a deep sleep that left him feeling refreshed for the first time in the 1,000 years he had been in hell.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Okay then. Wanna run that by us again? Just much shorter this time without describing everybody's outfits in detail please." An hour and a half later Willow, Xander, Cordy, and Giles had explained everything about Sunnydale and the roles they played in saving the town on multiple occasions. Sirius was only slightly confused, they lost him only when they started ranting and babbling about stupid things people had done that weren't mentioned in many of the stories. James on the other hand had no clue what was going on. It had gone in one ear and out the other and it was he who asked for the story to be condensed and told again.

"Do we really have to?" Willow was exhausted and wanted to take a nap. Turns out having your long lost brother find you and explaining your life story to him takes a lot out of you. "Xander you tell it. I'm going to go get my blanket out of my room." Willow got up as Xander started to tell the Cliff's Notes version of the Scoobies Adventures in Sunnydale.

Willow opened the door to her room and saw the naked outline of Angel on her bed and let out a blood curdling shriek that could wake the dead; in fact that's what it did.

Angel awoke with a start and fell onto the floor. He was confused, dazed, and scared. He didn't know where he was, what was going on, but wait. He recognized the scent of the woman in the doorway. Strawberries. Angel had always thought Willow had smelled like strawberries. He could smell Xander and Cordelia were in the house, Giles too, but those scents didn't register immediately. Angel knew he was safe from harm as long as he was with Willow.

Willow slowly approached Angel; she could tell his eyes were glazed over and he looked thinner than he did when Willow had last seen him. Willow placed her right hand on Angels shoulder and to her surprise he grabbed her into a large bear hug; refusing to let her go when Sirius and Xander tried to rescue her. "Um guys? I think I'm stuck here for a while…and he's kinda naked. This is really embarrassing when you think about it." Willow said.

"I'll go get James and Giles and see if the four of us can pull you out of his arms." Sirius said and left the room.

Sensing that these people wanted to separate him from his Willow, Angel tightened his grip without hurting Willow and nuzzled her neck. He was displaying his ownership over Willow and challenging Xander to try and change that.

Sirius, Giles, James and Cordelia came into Willow's room and tried to help her up, but Angel continued to tighten his grip.

"Okay then. Willow is stuck in the arms of the big strong, hot, and very naked vampire in my room. Did Xander finish the story before I screamed?"

James shook his head. "He got to the part with you and that Oz guy before you screamed. Can you finish it? It sounds a little complicated between the two of you."

Willow bit her lip. "In a sec. Are those guys from the Magical Federal Investigations Bureau still here?"

Sirius shook his head. "Matthews and the other guy left before you screamed. There's some serious Muggle baiting going on two counties over and they went to help out the local authorities and sort out the mess."

"Oh, okay then. Me and Oz. Oz and me. Not much to tell really. He asked me out one day last year and I said yes. We dated for a couple of months before he was attacked by a werewolf. He got turned into one and we worked around his furry little problem every month after that. We broke up at the end of June."

Sirius looked at his little sister. She had dated a werewolf and hadn't dumped him when she found out. That was really good; he couldn't wait to introduce her to Remus when they got back to England. "Why did you break up Shell? When you explained this stuff earlier you guys sounded ridiculously happy together."

"The Dingoes got a record deal from Sony BMG and sent them on a tour of Europe for the summer. Before that happened Oz and his family were moving to Sacramento and Devin was moving the band there to keep them together. We both agreed that a long distance relationship would never work and we're staying friends… Hey Angel! Watch your hands!" Angels hand had drifted to Willow's chest as she was telling her story and settled into the valley between her breasts. Willow grabbed the wayward hand and put in her lap with his other hand. Surprisingly he kept both hands in her lap and played with the belt loops on her pants. "No feeling my heartbeat with your hands Mister." She playfully smacked his hand and Angel whimpered a little. "Oops. I didn't mean it like that Angel. I just want you to behave, you know, like a normal person." Willow had turned around in her stronghold/fortress that was Angel's arms to talk to him. "Okay?"

Angel nodded. He seemed to understand her and was in tune to her tone of voice and her emotions. He yawned a little, smiled and said "Little One! Good to see you Willow.", and fell asleep holding on to Willow.

"Okay. I think I speak for all of us when I say this is pretty creepy." Five sets of eyes looked at Xander. "What? Deadboy is being all possessive over the Willster and I don't like it one bit. No sir-ee. Not one bit. Something big is…"

"Alexander Lavelle Harris if you even think about finishing that sentence then I will beat you into the ground using my new 4 ½ Jimmy Choo stiletto heels from LA. Got that buster?" threatened Cordellia.

"Gotcha babe. Not finishing the sentence that could doom us all. Check."

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Coming up: Sirius and James sit down with Willow and Co. and actually explain her heritage to them, expect some emotional reactions from Xander. Angel wakes up incredibly hungry…and Cordy of all people goes out to buy his blood! (She's slowly turning into the more mature Cordy we see on Angel.) And we may possibly check in on Buffy and her agonizingly long flight from JFK to London. Maybe. Let me know if anybody seems out of character. Reviews on this story and my other one, Daddy's Little Angel make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside!

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I don't own these characters, just Sirius' adorable little sister Michelle. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling own Buffy and Harry Potter respectively. I'm just playing in their sandboxes with a friend… Oh and this is going up without being given the once over by my beta btw. Without further ado here is more of Sisters Divided. Oh, and reviews would be appreciated big time!

Previously in Sister's Divided: Sirius and James tried to rip Giles apart. It didn't work. A very naked Angel just shows up out of nowhere in Willow's room and won't let the redhead leave his lap, and Cordy threatened Xander with her 4 ½ inch high Jimmy Choo stilettos.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Okay then. Wanna run that by us again?" Cordy asked. She was a little bit confused about Willow's background and Xander was rather silent, which was quite unusual for him.

"Willow or Michelle rather is Sirius' long lost sister that was kidnapped by the Council. Sirius, James, and Lily, Buffy's older sister, have spent years looking for them. They were given information that led them to the Hellmouth to take Willow back to London and their family. It's quite simple actually Cordelia. There isn't as much for them to explain, unless of course there is some sort of Dark wizard trying to kill people left and right in England." Giles explained as he cleaned his glasses. Xander snapped out of his daze when Giles had mentioned Willow returning to England with her brother and his friend.

"What? No way! Willow isn't going back to the Land of Tweed is she?" Xander's slightly panicky question was met with silence. "I mean it's bad enough that my yellow crayon moment in kindergarten wasn't real, or those sweet memories of us 'dating' from Pre-k to first grade weren't real either. But does that mean I have to totally lose my best friend?"

Willow looked back from her brother to Xander and then back to her brother. "Can they come with us when we go back? We can help you look for Buffy in London, and we know where she won't be. Please? They're my friends and I don't want to pull a Buffy on them."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah they can come. They just can't come with us when we go to Grimmuald Place. You remember how Mum is with all the Pureblood Mania. She nearly flipped her lid when I brought Moony home one year during the summer break, although the color her face turned was enjoyable."

Willow smirked. She was starting to slowly remember how much of a 'lovely' woman her mother was. "What did she do to you after Remus left?"

Sirius sighed, "She locked me in my room for the weekend and threatened to tell Dad I was hanging out with a werewolf. 'Course she just figured I met him in Diagon Alley and didn't think he went to Hogwarts with me and James. Thank Merlin for small miracles."

Willow shook her head. "At least she didn't sic Kreatcher on you! She loved doing that to me and Reggie. Goddess I hated her for that! I couldn't believe my luck when Mrs. Potter invited me along with you to spend those two weeks with them. It was heaven, at least until that Night."

"I know what you're saying Shell. I left home when I was sixteen and the Potters always had me over whenever they could. Mrs. P all but adopted me after Mum and Dad disowned me."

"That HAG!!! How come she disowned you Ry?"

"I'm a blood traitor, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

Willow went to continue her ramblings about how awful her mother was, when Angel started to slowly wake up again. He smelled strawberries yet again and remembered that Willow was sitting in his lap. Angel smiled and nuzzled her neck letting her know he was awake.

"Oh boy. I think Angel's awake you guys." Everybody looked, and sure enough Angel's dark chocolate brown eyes were wide open and he was playing with Willow's hair.

A very loud rumble could be heard and it was Angel's stomach. "Oh, I think he's hungry." Willow said looking a little nervous. "He's been acting kinda… feral since he came back and I don't want to be his snack! Can somebody go get some pigs blood from the butchers?"

Cordy stood up. "I'll go get it for him. I need a minute to get used to this anyways. I'll be back in twenty."

"Yeah, I'll come too. I need to get some air." Xander got up and followed his girlfriend out. He was still scared that once Willow settled back into her old life in England she was going to forget all about him, Buffy, Cordy, Giles, and Jesse. Jesse. Oh God! Half of his memories of his oldest guy friend were probably fake too! It was too much for Xander to handle. Half way to the butchers he sat down on the sidewalk and broke down in tears.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Buffy sighed as Liam yanked on her headphones yet again. The kid wouldn't leave the cord alone and was being a pain the whole flight from LA to New York. Buffy had been hoping that Liam and his family would transfer flights, but they didn't. So now Buffy was stuck with the annoying child from Hell.

"Liam Ryan!" hissed out his mother Mary. "Behave yourself young man and leave the nice lady alone. Why can't you be like your sister Kathy?"

Buffy's interest was slightly perked. She knew Angel's human name had been Liam, and he had a younger sister named Kathy. Could it be? She looked over at the little boy, Nah. The kid didn't look like Angel, but they had the same hair and eyes. No. She wasn't going there. Angel was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Oddly enough she wished that the Sirius guy from her dream was there with her.

Buffy finally took off her headphones and shot the kid a glare that often made Giles freeze when he was on the receiving end of it. The four year old stop squirming and started whimpering for his mom.

"Mommy she's looking at me funny!" By the time Mary looked up Buffy was entertaining Kathy with a Cat's Cradle and shook her head. This was going to be one long international flight from hell.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside…which is good since it's freezing in my house! I probably shouldn't be in a t-shirt in February in New England…But oh well!

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I don't own these characters, just Sirius' adorable little sister Michelle. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling own Buffy and Harry Potter respectively. I'm just playing in their sandboxes with a friend… Oh and this is going up without being given the once over by my beta btw. Without further ado here is more of Sisters Divided. Oh, and reviews would be appreciated big time!

PS- I also don't own NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL MUSIC either. That's a trademarked CD series owned by Universal Records, Sony BMG records and EMI Limited. (That's what the back of the CD case says at least). So don't sue me!

Previously in Sister's Divided: Angel wakes up and Willow doesn't want to be a snack. Xander and Cordy go out to get blood and Xander has a little breakdown, and Buffy is stuck on the flight from hell with the mini hellion version of her ex sitting next to her.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Six and a half hours, three romance novels, fifteen new tricks on the cat's cradle, four sets of double A batteries, three NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL MUSIC CD's and half of a crappy in-flight movie later Buffy's flight from hell landed at London's Heathrow Airport. Liam had learned that bugging Buffy would lead him no where so he settled for coloring in her romance novels once she finished reading them. In his defense he thought they must be boring without any pictures in them. Buffy and Mary were both glad the child couldn't read yet or the pictures would be much more interesting than a bunch of scribbles.

Once the group of four had cleared Customs, (Mary vouched for Buffy claiming that Buffy was her niece and they were going to visit family) they went their separate ways. Buffy was headed for a bank to exchange her American money for Euros or British bank notes. She wasn't really sure what was used in England. In reality Buffy's arrival was going much more smoothly than she anticipated; Mary had given her the address and phone number of a decent hotel and made sure Buffy had also taken down Mary's mother's phone number in case of an emergency and an adult was needed for Buffy.

Twenty minutes later Buffy had enough British money to last her three weeks. She was heading to find a bus stop or a taxi stand when it happened. She walked right into her birth mother and her long lost sisters.

"Watch where you're walking! You nearly barreled over our mother!" Buffy looked up quickly and was greeted to the sight of three women, one was pregnant, one had a baby stroller, _I think the English people call them prams_, Buffy thought, and a sickly frail looking woman who had to be the mother.

Buffy took one good look at the woman who had spoken and gasped. "Tuney? Is that you?"

The three Evans women took one look at Buffy and collectively cried "Elizabeth!"

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Three weeks ago if you had told Helen Evans she would see all of her children together again before her death in October she wouldn't have believed you. Helen had long ago realized she may never see her youngest child, Elizabeth, again. When a child is kidnapped there is usually a reason, or at least a ransom note. In the case involving Elizabeth Evans and Michelle Black there had been no motive at all. Sure the Black family was very wealthy, but if a ransom was wanted why not take the oldest son and make a fortune off of the heir to the money. Scotland Yard had been called in, as well as the local authorities. No one would find a perpetrator. Poor Mrs. Potter had been beaten severely and had miscarried the child she didn't even know she was carrying. The doctors hadn't told the woman, seeing as she was grieving for the two young girls taken from her home. Since her diagnosis of Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma the year before all Helen wanted to do was reunite her family. Now Helen's time was coming to a close and she had just lost her husband of twenty four years, Roger, to a fatal heart attack the month before. So seeing her baby Lizzy standing in front of her that day sparked something inside of Helen. She was now determined to see her baby girl get married and start a family. Cancer or no cancer Helen was going to see the birth of a third grandchild from her youngest child before her death.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Petunia Evans-Dursley was peeved by the fact that the tiny blond American tourist had almost forced her ailing mother to the ground. The nerve of some people! Can't they see Mother wanted to go out shopping for her grandson and that _freak's_ baby? But once Petunia heard her childhood nickname memories revolving around the blond came flooding out. Elizabeth! Her baby sister! Her NORMAL baby sister! Petunia broke out into one of her rare true smiles and approached Lizzy and enveloped her in a hug before the cries of her newborn son, Dudley, broke the hug up. Her little Diddy-kins wanted his Mummy and wanted her now.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Lily couldn't believe her eyes. Lizzy was standing right in front of her and looked almost the same. Her blond hair was shoulder length and darker than it used to be. Her green eyes were identical in shade and shape to Lily's and they were full of tears that Lizzy was trying to blink back. Lily noticed that Liz was wearing old jeans with a hole in one knee, a heavy sweater over a sweatshirt, some sneakers, a backpack, and had a ragged looking suitcase next to her. Lily guessed Lizzy had run away from an awful life and was coming back to find her family now that she had escaped.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Dudley was not happy. His Mummy was paying attention to some stranger lady in the street and not to him. He tried to roll out of his pram but discovered he couldn't move. There was something holding him in place. He couldn't throw his binky at Mummy because he couldn't throw anything anyways. Plus then he wouldn't have his binky. He loved Binky almost as much as Mummy and Daddy. So Dudley cried hoping Mummy would forget about the funny looking lady who nearly ran over Grandmummy.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Buffy was in shock. She had planned to use the internet in a library to find her family but she hadn't meant to almost run her mother over on her first day in London. Now she was in the backseat of her Mom's car trying not to feel like an 18 wheeler would come out of nowhere and run them over for driving on the wrong side of the road. Squished in the back with her was Lily on her right and Baby Dudley on her left. Apparently Tuney and Lily hated each other now and Tuney expected Lizzy to pick a side. Yeah right. "So Lily what happened after I…went away?"

Lily turned to look at her baby sister and really looked at her for the first time. "A lot." She whispered. "Mrs. Potter lost a baby when those men from the Council beat her up. Mr. Potter just told James and I two weeks after Mrs. Potter died. Sirius' family blames him for what happened to Michelle, and Tuney thinks this happened because I'm a witch. Dad died last year from a heart attack, Mrs. P died when the petrol station she was at blew up six months ago, and Tuney got married last year." Lily lowered her voice, "Personally I think she married a beach whale, but I don't like Vernon very much at all."

"Oh. So you're in the family way. Who knocked you up sis, James or Sirius?" The car burst out into snorts and laughs. Lily turned bright pink at her sister's inquiry. "If James did it I say good for him. If it was Sirius I'll throttle him good for you."

"James and I got married last October."

"Oh. Does that mean I can't throttle Sirius when I see him again? Because that was soooo my game. Tuney didn't even like Chutes and Ladders. Right Petty?"

Petunia whipped around in the passenger's seat to glare at Lizzy for using 'The Name'. "Don't call me that."

"Oops. Sorry. I forgot how touchy about your nicknames you are 'Tunia."

"And for the record girls that was Lily's game. Your Uncle Richard gave it to her for her eighth birthday." Mrs. Evans put in her two cents as they pulled into the driveway of Number Four Privet Drive. "I do hope to see you again Petunia. Call me tomorrow."

"Of course Mum." Petunia said as she removed Dudley's car carrier from the backseat along with some of her purchases. "I'll probably ring you around lunch time if that's all right with you."

"Of course dearie." With that the Evans mobile was on its way to the Evans home, not far from the Dursley's neighborhood.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Back in Sunnydale Xander whipped his nose on the back of his arm and pushed himself off the sidewalk. Cordelia had come scurrying back in his direction once she realized her boyfriend wasn't behind her. She was worried he had overheated and passed out two blocks back. Thankfully he was getting up to greet her.

"Xander! Thank God! Are you okay? Hey…" Cordy took a good look at her boyfriend's eyes. "Why were you crying?" She pulled his larger hands into her own. "You should know you can tell me and I won't tell a soul. I swear it."

Xander yanked one of his hands back and rubbed some more tears off of his face. "It's just all this stuff is so overwhelming. Willow is my best friend and I might lose her because she really isn't the Willster. Then I started thinking about Jesse."

Cordy understood instantly. "Oh Xander!" She pulled her boyfriend into a hug and let him cry. She guided the two of them to a park bench and they just sat there for a few minutes and Xander wallowed in the misery of no longer having his best male friend around him.

Ten minutes later the couple was strolling back towards the Rosenberg's with a bag of pigs blood and four steaks for dinner.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Once Xander and Cordy arrived back at the house they saw all hell had broken loose. Angel and Willow were holed up in Willow's room still. Sirius and James were on their cell phones arguing with someone over Buffy's location and Giles looked lost.

"What we miss?" Xander asked Giles as he sat down next to the librarian on the couch.

"Apparently Buffy passed through Customs in London a half hour ago. James' wife Lily just called him to confirm that they have found 'Lizzy' and are taking her home. It seems her birth mother has cancer and isn't expected to live much longer. Finding Buffy has fulfilled Mrs. Evans' lifelong dream."

"Oh." Xander scratched the back of his head. "Well Cordy and I got the blood for Deadboy and some steaks for us humans for dinner."

"Very good then." Giles stood up and went into the kitchen to inspect the meet and the large containers of blood in the fridge. With nothing better to do Xander followed Giles to help heat up some blood for Angel.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Okay Lils. I get it. I'll let everyone here know that Buffy is safe and sound with you and your Mum. Love you too. Sirius and I will be home by Thursday with Buffy's friends and Michelle. Okay then. Bye-bye."

Sirius looked up from his book. The two Englishmen were situated in the guestroom/office of the Rosenberg household. "What's the verdict Prongs?"

"Liz is with Helen and Lils at the family home in Surrey. We have to meet up with them before we can report back to Moody with Shell and Liz. What did Moody have to say when you called him?"

"That cell phones suck majorly."

James rolled his eyes. It was no secret that Mad-Eye Moody hated technology that was forced upon them from the Muggle government. With the new threat of Lord Voldemort the two Ministers had decided on a united front between both worlds, which ended up leaving the Wizards and Witches in the Ministry of Magic with brand new laptops, new desktop computers and top of the line cell phones that took international calls anywhere in the world. "What else did he say?"

"Take our time with the girls; they may resist us, yadda yadda, Constant Vigilance blah blah. The usual stuff."

"Okay good. How much time did he say to take?"

"It was more like if you're not back in three weeks we're sending a Search and Rescue Party in after you."

"Sounds right. So when do we tell the Americans and the Irish Vamp we leave for England tomorrow morning?" James asked.

"During dinner. I hear that Cordy and the Xand-man brought home a whole steak for everyone." Sirius was already salivating just think of the meat. "I wish it was time for dinner now!"

Cordy stuck her head in the room, "Do you guys want A-1 on your steaks or not?"

"Yes please!" Both men answered. Cordy could have sworn Sirius was wagging a tail, but brushed it off as her imagination.

"Okay then two steaks with A-1 coming right up! Giles is cooking them all at well done so nobody gets food poisoning. They should be done in twenty minutes." With that Cordy left the room leaving two very hungry men behind her.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Reviews Please! The more reviews I get the more motivated I may be to write the next chapter! While you wait though please check out my other story, Daddy's Little Angel and leave some reviews for that too!

Next Time: Some Angel/Willow fluffiness, Buffy and her mom bond and we all go to England! Yay International Road Trip!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I don't own these characters, just Sirius' adorable little sister Michelle. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling own Buffy and Harry Potter respectively. I'm just playing in their sandboxes with a friend… Oh and this is going up without being given the once over by my beta btw. Without further ado here is more of Sisters Divided. Oh, and reviews would be appreciated big time!

AN: I know that there's no way it can be dinner time in California and London at the same time, so just allow me to use my creative license because I'm waaaaaaay too lazy to look up the actual time difference. So please accept this as is and don't flame me for having made a boo-boo or two on some stuff. As it is this and An Even Fuller House are un-beta-d and I sometimes overlook silly little things like having 'that' instead of 'the' or 'meet' instead of 'meat'. I'll go back and fix everything later.

Previously in Sister's Divided: Buffy entertains a little girl, literally runs over her mother, Cordelia and Xander have a moment of cuteness, buy steaks for everybody and the Brits plan a trip back to the motherland.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"So Lizzy do you want to go into town tonight and paint the town red?" Lily asked her little sister after dinner. The Evans women had spent the day talking and catching up; when Helen had gone up to take a nap shortly after arriving home Lily had been faced with the daunting task of explaining her mother's illness and the absence of their father to Elizabeth.

"Not really Lils. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Daddy is gone and Mum is sick."

Lily rolled her eyes and flopped down on to the sofa next to Buffy. "We won't go clubbing, seeing as I can't in my condition," Lily poked her stomach and squealed in delight as the baby kicked the spot she had touched. "All we'd do is go in to London pop into the Leaky Cauldron grab some Butter Beers for the road 'cause Mum loves them and wander around the Tower and the Tower Bridge for a bit before popping back here to crash for the night. Plus we can keep talking without worrying about waking up Mum if we get too loud." Lily looked around the room as if she was checking for spies or wire taps. "Plus I might even let you drive once we get back into Surrey!" she added in a sing-song voice.

Buffy's spirits boosted a little bit. "I'm in! Let's go!" Buffy ran up the stairs and into her childhood bedroom which for the most part had remained untouched and grabbed a jacket, a cross, Mr. Pointy, some Holy Water and her favorite bejeweled dagger. How the dagger had made it through Customs Buffy didn't know and didn't care at the moment. Ten minutes later she and Lily were on their way into London.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Wait so you only agreed to go out with James because Remus asked you to? I don't believe it!" An hour after Buffy and Lily had left the house in the suburbs and had now run into Lily's friend Remus Lupin.

"Better believe it Elizabeth." Remus said before taking another swig of his drink. "James was moping around the common room moaning to us when he was supposed to be doing his rounds as Head Boy. So I had enough of his behavior and talked Lils into taking him out to dinner on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Lily shook her head and sipped her iced tea. "I took him out and was actually surprised that buried underneath the annoying prankster that had become my best friend was a gentleman completely and totally in love with me. It's too bad it took me four years to realize that."

Buffy smiled, she loved hearing stories like this but was saddened because she could have been there to see these stories unfold herself if things had gone differently. Before Buffy could add anything else to the conversation a familiar Cockney accent interrupted her train of thought and made her reach for Mr. Pointy in her purse.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Buffy whirled around in her seat and almost groaned. Sure enough it had to be William the Bloody, aka Spike, one of the most violent and vicious vampires in the history of the world.

Buffy glowered at the unwanted pest and all growled out "Go away Spike. I'm _so_ not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Somebody is a bit touchy tonight. What's up luv?" Spike grabbed an empty seat from a nearby table and sat himself down in between Lily and Buffy. "Still strung up over Peaches?"

Buffy actually punched Spike that time, on the arm, but it was still a punch. "Don't call him that! And I thought I told you to never bring _Him_ up in a conversation if we ever met again."

Spike smirked and pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a drag before he retorted "You also mentioned killing me if you ever saw me again Pet. What's stopping you?"

"The fact that my pregnant older sister doesn't need to see me kill a piece of filth like you is what's stopping me. Screw off Spike. Go bother Drusilla or something." Buffy said sounding annoyed with the bleach blond vampire.

"Who's your friend Lizzy?" Lily asked curiously. After all her little sister had mentioned only one British man during her tirade on her life in Sunnydale and Lily highly doubted the man to her right was Mr. Giles.

Spike smirked, after all the name Lizzy could be used as blackmail material at a future date. "Yeah Liz. Aren't you gonna introduce me to your sister and friend?" Spike looked at Remus for moment and smirked. "Make that your sister and your new werewolf buddy. Decided to replace Oz already? How very un-Scooby like of you Slayer!"

"Shut up Spike!" Buffy hissed.

Remus looked at Spike in shock. "H-h-h-how did you know that I'm a…"

"Werewolf?" Spike supplied for Remus. "You reek of wolf mate. Vampire senses and all." Spike added at Remus and Lily's confused looks.

Lily's jaw dropped. Something had clicked in her brain. "Elizabeth! Would you care to explain why William the Bloody is sitting in between us shooting the breeze and not ripping out our throats?"

Buffy bit her lip to think of a suitable answer. "He's… um… err… He's on pigs' blood! That's it! Spike's on an anti-human diet at the moment."

Lily and Remus might have believed Buffy if Spike hadn't snorted. "And you're the bloody Queen of Sheba."

Lily gave Buffy 'the Look' and said "You have some explaining to do Elizabeth Anne."

"Oopsy?"

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Dinner is ready you guys!" Cordelia stuck her head into the room and informed James and Sirius a half hour after taking their orders. "You might want to hurry up if you want any coleslaw; Xander is a bottomless pit and will eat all of it if you're not out there in two minutes."

James' jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Cordy smirked. "I'm Cordelia remember? He's Sirius." She pointed to Sirius who had a full out smile because she was using his favorite pun. "And yes I'm not joking. He eats everything you put in front of him."

Not doubting Cordelia on her boyfriend's eating patterns the two Englishmen ran from the guestroom/study to the kitchen to ensure they got something other than steak for dinner that evening.

As the mismatched group of British and American citizens sat down to eat dinner Xander asked Giles "Have you been able to get Angel to let go of Wills yet? She needs to eat something soon or she's gonna pass out G-man."

"Don't call me that Xander, and yes I have tried to remove Willow from Angel's grasp but have been unsuccessful in my attempts." Giles said as he polished off the last of the potato salad that Cordelia had purchased at the deli. "Could one of you two gentlemen do something to remove her from her current pos…?"

"GILES!!!!" Willow cried from her bedroom. The five people in the kitchen made a mad dash for Willow's bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Giles asked when he saw her.

"Angel vamped out and started liking my neck. Did you guys forget to grab the blood like you said you were going to? I think he's reeeeaaallly hungry."

"I'll get it Willster." Xander volunteered and he reappeared after a moment with two containers of pigs blood and handed them to his best friend. "Here you go Willow."

Willow accepted the offered blood and removed the lid to the container. As soon as the lid was off Angel shifted his head from the crook of Willows neck (there were no puncture holes thankfully) and he reached for the container. Willow handed it to him and helped him hold it up to his mouth so he could feed.

"He's like a big baby!" Willow squealed in delight as he quickly finished his first quart of blood and made the motion to grab the second quart in Xander's hand.

"Blood! I'm hungry! Give me the blood!" Angel grunted when the container was moved out of his reach.

"He talks like one too." Cordelia said, unimpressed with Angel's speech skills. "So when are you guys going back to London? Is there any chance that I could come with you and I don't know go shopping?" She asked Sirius and James. The two men in question were too busy watching Michelle feed blood to her overgrown 'baby'…vampire.

"Uhhh…James you tell them." Sirius said as he tightened his grip on his obviously _wooden_ wand as he watched his baby sister feed a very powerful _vampire_ blood like he was a helpless newborn kitten.

"Right then Padfoot. What my dear friend here was trying to say in that 'uhhh' was that we need to go back by the end of the week, preferably tomorrow morning. We've been asked to escort all of you to London so we can work some things out and reunite you with your friend Buffy who happens to be my sister-in-law Lizzy." James said to the occupants of Willow's bedroom.

Xander looked a little confused. "You want to take us to England to go to some top secret magical community government building and we can go see the Buffster?"

"Pretty much." Sirius grunted out still glaring at Angel.

"And how are we going to get a slightly homicidal and territorial vampire on a plane to England without tipping off security that something isn't right with Angel?" Xander asked.

James grinned his most dangerous smile. It was the smile that made first year students run in terror and sent professors to find the Headmaster. James had a plan. "You'll just have to wait and see in the morning. We're going to leave very early considering Angel's 'skin condition', and one of you will have to drive for a bit. Sirius and I can't drive and there's no time to teach us now."

Willow looked from James to her friend and back again. Then she smiled an evil smile similar to one Sirius had displayed earlier that day. "SHOTGUN!!!" she shouted and went back to giving 'her' vampire a sponge bath and helping him into a pair of Ira Rosenberg's old sweatpants.

"No way!" Cordelia cried. "I'm the only one of us with a car so I should get shotgun!"

Willow gave Cordelia her 'Resolve Face' and ultimately won that argument without opening her mouth.

Giles and Xander agreed to the 'International Road Trip from Hell' (IRTFH) and left with Cordelia to get some clothes for a weeklong trip to Europe.

"So my darling little sister," Sirius started when he and Willow were left alone with Angel. "How about we get this _guy_ off of you and we start talking about your life here in Sunnydale."

Willow looked at her brother and just squinted her eyes enough to make him squirm. "You're judging me because I'm letting a vampire hold on to me because I'm the only familiar person he latched onto when he showed up here in my room? I thought you were all 'Oh dark and dangerous creatures? They aren't all that bad! Just ask my best friend the werewolf!' Do you have anything to say for yourself Mr. Hypocrite?"

Sirius hung his head in shame. Michelle had a point; he was behaving rather rudely. For all he knew this Angel guy could be a pretty decent man.

Willow smiled seeing the look of defeat on her older brother's face. _That's score One for Team Willow and Zero for Team Sirius_ she thought to herself happily.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Okay I lied. Next chapter is the International Road Trip from Hell. I promise. Sorry this is a day late. Last night was my Grandpa's 81st Birthday party so I didn't have time to get this up between Driver's Ed and the party. But on the plus side I got to see my adorable eight month old cousin. On the not so plus side my friend's cousin just weaseled his way out of being my prom date. She's gonna kick him in the balls for me next time she sees him. So on Friday don't look for an update from me, I'm gonna be at my PROM!!!!!! (Without a date…maybe…) And because I won't be updating next week here's a double update!!!

Reviews would make me feel soooooo much better btw. And if you'll excuse me the Kid's Choice Awards are on in less than a half hour so gibby out!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I don't own these characters, just Sirius' adorable little sister Michelle. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling own Buffy and Harry Potter respectively. I'm just playing in their sandboxes with a friend… Oh and this is going up without being given the once over by my beta btw. Without further ado here is more of Sisters Divided. Oh, and reviews would be appreciated big time!

AN: I just noticed I've used a Cat's Cradle a lot to keep people occupied…Why not? I mean those things are wicked fun!!! One of them kept my twenty two year old cousin for almost an hour last weekend…leaving me and my sister to entertain her eight month old baby. I'm not complaining! I love that kid to pieces! I swear he gets taller every time I see him; even if it's been two days. :) He's way too cute!

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

The next morning everyone stumbled out into the driveway at the Rosenberg house at four-thirty. Angel was curious as to where they were going but he didn't ask; he was too busy playing with the cat's cradle that Willow had handed him.

Cordelia glared at James for making them get up that early in the morning without coffee. His excuse was that she could get some once they made it to England. Once they were there she could have all the espressos she wanted. At the promise of endless caffeine Cordy had relented and James had won that round.

"So Mister-I-Have-a-Plan what's the plan?" Cordy asked James through a yawn.

"You drive all of us about an hour away from Sunnydale in any direction other than east. We ditch the car somewhere where it won't be found by the police and use a port key to get to England. It's foolproof incase Sirius does something stupid and it's all perfectly legal."

Sirius glared at his best friend and said "I resemble that remark as well as resent it."

Willow shook her head and looked at the car. "How do you Geniuses plan to fit seven people in a five passenger convertible? Because I called shotgun and expect to get it, and you know that Angel will want to sit next to me. There's no way three people are going to fit in the two front seats comfortably."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Magic darling little sister is the key to most solutions. In this case we will be using an enlargement charm on the lovely Miss Chase's vehicle. On the outside it will look the same, but on the inside we'll be able to fit up to twenty people quite comfortably."

"Works for me." Willow said as she threw her duffle bag in the trunk along with the suitcase full of her and Angel's clothes.

Ten minutes later everyone was comfortably seated in the seat of their choice (except for Xander; he had wanted to sit shotgun but Willow had obviously beat him to it) and were for the most part back asleep as Cordelia drove out of town.

At five thirty Cordy pulled off of the highway and found an abandoned barn to hide her car in. By five forty-five the first rays of sunlight were starting to show on the horizon.

"We're cutting it awfully close aren't we Giles?" Xander asked.

"Yes we are. Unless you gentlemen want a distraught young woman on your hands within the next ten minutes I suggest we get a move on." Giles suggested to James and Sirius. The two men in question were unloading the trunk and shrinking luggage to fit into a pocket.

"Just a tic mate. Me and James are almost done with all of your crap." Sirius responded as he struggled with one of Cordy's extensively large bags. "Kay we're done."

James pulled a nasty looking leather boot out of the trunk and Cordy made a face. "That _thing_ was in the trunk with my $3,000 Luis Vatton suitcase? EWWW!!! I can't believe it!" She shuddered a few times before she regained her composure.

James rolled his eyes '_Girls!_' he thought before proceeding. "Right then. Everybody put a finger on the boot and we're off."

Cordy opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it when Giles gave her 'The Ripper Glare'. "Fine," was all she said and made a face as she put her index finger on the toe of the boot.

Willow grabbed a shoelace and Angel did the same. Xander, Giles, Sirius and James held the boot by the opening and the hole in the heel.

"Do you think we look ridiculous?" Xander whispered to Giles after they had been in the same position for five minutes.

"Of course we do Xander. There are five grown men and two teenaged girls holding onto a disgusting old boot like it possesses the answers to all of their problems."

"Oh" Xander had planned to say more but at that moment the port key activated sending the seven people gripping the boot on the ride of their lives.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"OOPSY?!?!?!?!?!?" Lily shrieked sounding incredulous.

Buffy bit her lip, maybe 'oopsy' hadn't been the best word to use to describe her current situation to her older sister. "I met Spike in Sunnydale. It's a Hellmouth. Hellmouth-y things happen there, like William the Bloody helping somebody 'dispose of' his Sire."

Lily narrowed her eyes at her sister and the bleach blond vampire to Lizzy's left. "You helped him dispose of Angelus? That's impossible."

Buffy bit her lip even harder. "I didn't say that was me he helped."

Remus sighed, this was going to be a long night. "But the way you said it implied it Liz." Remus almost groaned; he had said it out loud.

"Fine. I'll admit that he helped me 'off' Angelus for once and for all." Buffy huffed and slouched down further in her seat.

"This is great love. Let your friends keep on talking about me like I'm not even here. It's like being back in Sunnydale, only without Dru." Spike said adding his two cents. "You know Slayer I don't think I've been this bored in ages."

Buffy's head made contact with the table. Spike had used the 'S' word in front of her friend and her older sister. She was officially screwed now.

Remus sat up ramrod straight in shock. Lizzy was the Slayer. Lizzy Evans was the legendary Vampire Slayer. The one girl in the entire world who made it her mission in life to eradicate the world of mythical creatures like himself and the vampire across from him. He couldn't and wouldn't accept the truth.

"Gee thanks Spike for spilling my biggest secret to my pregnant sister and her werewolf friend. Now they'll probably hate me forever."

Lily looked from her baby sister to the man in between them. Her sister was the one girl in the entire world that Professor Binns had tried to convince everyone that didn't exist. Her mother **was not **going to like that.

Buffy saw the look she was getting from Lily and said "Surprise?"

Lily shook her head and got up from the table. She left a couple of bills for a tip for the busboy and headed for the car. "Come on Lizzy. We need to get home, the baby is kicking up a storm tonight." She reached their car. "Goodnight Remus." She called to her departing friend."

Remus waved and disappeared into the crowd of the London nightlife. Buffy plodded over to the car and walked around to the passenger side to get in.

"Hold up Pet." Spike said as he caught up to the pint-sized slayer.

"What do you want Spike?"

"You dropped this." He held up Mr. Pointy. "I thought you might want it back."

Buffy grabbed it and opened the car door. Spike slid into the seat.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Getting a lift to Surrey is what I'm doing." Was Spikes response. "You can dump me out once we reach the city limits. I swear I won't touch Big Sis or the little platelet in the belly."

Buffy saw that Lily had to no objection to this plan sighed and climbed in the back. "Whatever. But you are not crashing at our place and that's final."

Spikes grin said it all. He would have an invitation into the Evans home before the week was over and there was nothing Buffy could do to prevent it from happening.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Willow, Angel, Cordy, Xander, and Giles landed with a 'THUD!' on the floor of someone's office. James and Sirius were on their feet and were already speaking to the owner of the office.

"Hey Sir!" James said once he saw his boss. Sirius was helping his sister get to her feet.

Moody looked up from his paperwork. It was eleven thirty at night and he wanted to go home. Now his two most promising Aurors had to show up just as he was finishing his paperwork for the night. "You were never here tonight. You're going to show up here at eight a.m. and then I'll handle the paper work. Goodnight Black, Potter, Ms. Black and company."

James and Sirius ushered everyone out of Moody's office and into the golden elevator to the atrium of the Ministry.

"Wow." Xander looked around the atrium in shock. Everything in there was covered in gold, from the statue in the middle of the atrium to the desktop to the security desk in the corner. The strategically placed fire places even had gilded mantels against the black marble on that made up the flume. Everyone else was just as awe struck.

"Hey! I think I remember coming here with Daddy a couple of times!" Willow cried enthusiastically. "I forget why we came but I remember the Minister of Magic said I was pretty and would be a heartbreaker when I made it to Hogwarts."

Sirius smiled. "I remember that day too Shelly. Mum had wanted to send Regulus with you and Father but Regulus was sick and Father wouldn't let him come with us. I went instead and Mum was pissed."

Willow nodded remembering as James directed the large group to an open grate. "Then you and I left tons of Dung bombs in someone's office and blamed it on Lucius Malfoy and got away with it!"

"Good times Michelle, good times." Sirius and Michelle were the last to floo to Godric's Hollow and both stayed up all night reminiscing about their childhoods and what each had missed out on.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

AN: Okay I've got everybody in the same country again. Next chapter Giles, Cordy and Xander are going shopping because there are way too many people in one room right now. As usual six review minimum people. Prom was AMAZING!!! Although my date was kind of awkward… That's what you get for letting your friend set you up on a blind date. And I got acrylic nails before prom and it's weird typing with them… I've never had them before so it's kinda interesting. Yeah so reviews for an update? Sound good? Good.

Don't you just love Exchange students? Between three of my friends they're hosting five Spanish girls and I want to keep Maria, Irene and Patri when the other students leave!! They're the best and the sweetest and Patri and I share a passionate love for Oreos. :) If those three girls happen to read this: You're awesome and I don't want you to go home! Chapter Nine is dedicated to Irene, Maria, and Patri!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I don't own these characters, just Sirius' adorable little sister Michelle. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling own Buffy and Harry Potter respectively. I'm just playing in their sandboxes with a friend… Oh and this is going up without being given the once over by my beta btw. Without further ado here is more of Sisters Divided. Oh, and reviews would be appreciated big time!

AN: I'm soooooo sorry there have been no updates at all for any of my stuff lately. Life caught up to me really fast and really quick unexpectidly. Updates will happen when they happen. Add me to your Alerts if you will want to know when I update. I apologize for that but life is a little crazy right now, my mom is on me daily to start looking at colleges, this time next year I'm gonna have finally graduated high school. GASP! I'm gonna be old!!!! WAHHHH!!!!! Jk.

Remember my awesome new bestest buddies from Spain? They're gone and they cried when they had to say goodbye to me!!! I cried too!!! Thank God for email and all that crap! I even have an open invitation to come and stay with Maria and Irene in Spain anytime I want to come over during the summer! Now I'm all depressed!!!!

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Previously in Sisters Divided: The Scoobies and British counterparts arrive in England and Cordy freaks when a dirty old boot was in the trunk of her car with her designer suitcase. Spike lets Buffy's secret out in front of Remus and Lily causing a small ruckus… (Breakfast Club anybody? lol) and Spike will gain an invitation into Buffy's Mom's house in England.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Willow tumbled out of the fire place and into the living room of the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow. James had already turned every electric light in the house on and was in the process of attempting to heat a microwave pizza. So far the former Gryffindor was only able to open the box the pizza had come in and was having difficulties removing the plastic bag enveloping the pizza. Finally Cordelia yanked the pizza out of James' hands.

"Give me that!" Cordy used her nails to puncture the bag and widened the opening with her finger. She grabbed the little silver piece of cardboard, put it on top of the box, put the pizza on the silver thingy and put it in the microwave for the recommended four minutes. "Men." She muttered as she stepped out of the kitchen while catching the amazed look on James' face.

"How did you do that?" he asked sounding amazed.

Cordy rolled her eyes, "I followed the instructions on the back of the box and just pushed the right buttons. Any idiot can put a Cici's pizza in the microwave and not burn it." Cordy paused for a moment and then without skipping a beat added "Xander is proof of that."

Xander made a face at his girlfriend. "Thanks Babe. I never knew how much you loved me until now."

Cordy playfully swatted Xander on the shoulder and curled up on his lap. "You know I love you Xander." The couple kissed for a moment and Sirius made gagging sounds.

James shook his head laughing. "Wait until you find somebody you're gonna want to swap spit with frequently Padfoot. Then we'll see who is making the gagging noises in the background."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at his friend and bit back "I'm enjoying my life as a ladies' man. I can have any girl I want with no strings attached in most cases. I don't know if I'm ever going to find that special somebody you and Lily are always raving about me finding."

Giles shook his head and slipped out of the room to see what the rest of the cottage looked like. Willow and Angel were in armchairs on opposite sides of the room. Every few minutes Angel made his displeasure of the arrangement known by growling if James of Xander were too close to Willow for his liking. Finally the timer on the microwave buzzed and James got up and took the pizza out of the microwave.

Cordy looked at the individual sized pizza and then around the room to the six occupants and added an extra finger for Giles; then she looked back the pizza. After another minute she looked at James and said, "You expect us to eat that pizza? That couldn't keep Xander full for less than an hour let alone feed seven people."

"Magic. Cordelia, magic will fix that problem." Willow said shaking her head.

"Oh, my bad."

It was around one am England time when James suggested that everyone should try to get some sleep. James was going to sleep in his bed, Sirius was going to be in 'his' room, which was actually the nursery with an extra bed in it, Xander and Giles were sleeping on the couches in the living room, Cordy was going to sleep in James' childhood bedroom, leaving Willow and Angel, Willow's personal 'attack' vampire sleeping in the guest bedroom.

Willow looked at the bedroom she was in and remembered what it had looked like eleven years ago and how she and Buffy had taken several permanent markers to the horrendous wall paper and Mrs. Potter had nearly exploded when she saw her modified wall paper. But then Mrs. Potter remembered that Michelle and Liz were only eight years old, and for Michelle there had been no creative outlet for her. So Mrs. Potter had smiled, told the girls the wall paper looked lovely and went and poured herself a nice, large glass of gin.

Willow smiled and crawled into the bed Buffy had used when they were little, and just as she was getting comfortable Xander pounded on the door to the guestroom.

"What do you want Xander?" Willow asked once she had opened the door.

"Are you sure sleeping in the same room as a feral Deadboy is a good idea?" Xander asked his best friend while looking at the sleeping vampire.

"Xander I'm gonna be fine. We did this last night remember?"

Xander rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I know that Wills, but last night I knew where we were and who was around us. Tonight I know absolutely nothing about what's outside or who or _what_ is out there. I'm just concerned about your safety Willow."

"Aw Xander!" Willow threw her arms around her best friend in gratitude for his offer to 'protect' her from the big bad world. "Just bring your sleeping bag up here and you can sleep on the pullout couch in the corner."

"Thanks Wills." Xander disappeared down the stairs and reappeared a moment later with his sleeping bag and pillow.

Once everyone was finally comfortable Willow turned off the lights and they all went to sleep by one am.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Lily gave Buffy the 'Evil Eye' once they were safe inside their mother's home again. "You have some serious explaining to do. And no puns!"

Buffy pouted, knowing her sister had just ruined her favorite pun from all the time she had spent with the Black children. "Can I tell you and Mama this in the morning so I only have to say this once?" Buffy begged.

Lily looked at her sister and hissed "Fine. But if your _friend_ Spike does anything to upset or hurt Mum, I'm going to tell Petunia that you're a bigger freak than I am. Tuney will have you shunned by _everybody_ in town and practically the whole country. Got that?"

"Loud and clear Lily. Loud and clear." Buffy said as she followed her sister up the stairs to bed.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Another chapter or two and the Scoobies and Marauders will be reunited finally. Please don't kill me for the total lack of updates! My plot bunny has suddenly thrown my into the CSI fandom again, (it's been a good two years since I've been over in that direction) and I've got a little case of writers block. If you guys have any ideas for this story PM me and I'll see what I can do. I am NOT going to abandon this totally. I've realized that a promised weekly update is to demanding for me at the moment, and this will be updated when I feel the chapter fits perfectly. I also have a set number of reviews I want to hit before the next chapter goes up. The magic number for this chapter _was_ 50, but I can make do with 49.

Peace out cub scouts.

Gibby


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I don't own these characters, just Sirius' adorable little sister Michelle. Joss Whedon and JK Rowling own Buffy and Harry Potter respectively. I'm just playing in their sandboxes with a friend… Oh and this is going up without being given the once over by my beta btw. Without further ado here is more of Sisters Divided. Oh, and reviews would be appreciated big time!

AN: I'm soooooo sorry there have been no updates at all for any of my stuff lately. Life caught up to me really fast and really quick. I took the summer off for 'family' time as my Mom calls it. So I spent three months with my Dad's family in New Hampshire, meaning that I spent the majority of my summer surround by my twenty to thirty relatives; including my two baby cousins. Who ABSOLUTELY adore me! I had little to no internet connection on my iTouch. Sorry. Then I joined my schools swim team. Yeah, I've spent the past three to four weeks trying to not drown during practice. But that's no excuse! On with the story!!!!

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Previously in Sisters Divided: Cordy has issues sharing her Pizza, Buffy promises to share her whole story with Lily and her mother; and Sirius being Sirius.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

The next morning dawned too bright and early for Willow's liking; at least she assumed it was morning. Every window in the house had been magically blacked out on the inside the previous night. If a nosey neighbor were to find the unplottable home they would find a tightly locked, well cared for, empty summer cottage. Willow rolled over in bed searching for an alarm clock in the room but found none on her left and rolled to the right and found Angel's arm wrapped around her. Somehow during the night he had pulled the two twin beds together to create a double bed. Willow squirmed a bit before she was released from the vampire's iron grip. Willow saw the alarm clock over Angel's shoulder was shocked to discover that it was ten a.m. Willow couldn't find her bathrobe and pulled a sweatshirt on instead. Once she descended the stairs she found Cordy and Xander making out in the living room.

Willow rolled her eyes as she wandered into the kitchen to find a note taped to the fridge written in her brother's familiar scrawl:

_Shelly, Willow, Whatever you want to go by,_

_Prongs and I had to go in early (it's five a.m. now) to file the paperwork we 'forgot' to fill out before we brought your friends 'cross the pond. Apparently a Mr. A. Harris called the Sunnydale Police Department claiming his son was quote "kidnapped with the Chase broad". Nobody told us about the mound of red tape you have to go through to bring American Muggles to London if they're underage and they're parents weren't notified they were leaving the country. Oopsy. If need anything call Lily at her Mum's place in Surry. The number is next to the phone on the wall in the kitchen. There's blood in the fridge (James thinks it might be human) for Angel. We should be back by eleven thirty. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Sirius_

Willow sighed. She still had an hour and a half before her brother came home. '_Maybe I should call Lily_' Willow thought as she rummaged around the pantry for some cereal. '_She knows a lot more about what happened to us than Giles does._' Willow came up victorious in her quest for crunchy goodness, a full box of Cap'n Crunch that Xander had overlooked. She poured a bowl as she stared at the phone number on the wall. After several minutes of internal debate Willow got up, pushed the half eaten bowl away from her and punched in the digits before she could change her mind.

As the phone ring Willow nervously nibbled at the edges of her finger nails. Willow had broken her bad nail biting habit years ago, but when she got slightly anxious she would resort to nibbling on her nails on occasion.

"Evans residence, Buff- Elizabeth speaking." The voice on the other line answered sounding too perky for Willow's half awake state.

It took a minute for the name to sink in to Willow's brain. Buffy was in Surry, at her mother's house. And on the phone with Willow. Déjà vu much?

As Willow remained speechless Buffy became annoyed. "Hello? Is anybody there? If this is a prank call I'm soooo gonna star-eighty-two this number and come and kick you're a..."

Willow finally found her voice. "BUFFY!!!!!!!" she shrieked surprised.

Xander and Cordy came running into the kitchen at Willow's shriek.

"OH MY GOD WILLOW!!!!!!!!" Buffy squealed from her end of the line. "How did you get this number?" Buffy demanded sounding defensive.

"I was looking for Lily Potter. My brother left me a note with her mother's phone number and that Lily was at her Mom's house." Willow quickly explained as she slapped Xander's hand away from the only phone in the house.

"Buffy can you just repeat what you said?" Willow asked as she glared at a now sheepish looking Xander. "Xander was trying to grab the phone out of my hand while you were talking."

"Xander's there too?" Buffy asked shocked. "What about Giles and Cordy?"

"Giles is in London today; he's getting ready to challenge the Council's authority in our kidnapping." Willow explained. "Cordy is here with us at Lily's house. What did you say about Sirius a minute ago?"

"I forgot you had an older brother Shelly-Belly" Buffy said nonchalantly letting the childhood nickname slide from her mouth. "So why do you want to talk to Lils?" Buffy asked as she leaned up against the wall in the hallway to the kitchen.

"She knows a ton of stuff about what happened to us I guess." Willow responded.

"Really?" Buffy asked. "Lily hasn't mentioned anything about it to me the entire time I've been here."

"How long have you been in England?" Willow asked curiously.

"Since yesterday afternoon." Buffy said. "When did you guys get in?"

"Late last night, or early this morning depending on how you look at it." Willow answered. "Soooo…"

"Let me go get Lily then," Buffy said ending the awkward silence. "Can you hold on a sec while I go get her?"

"Sure Buff." Willow said on her end of the line as Buffy placed the receiver on the table.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Buffy had placed the phone down and went back to the kitchen to retrieve her older sister. "Lily," Buffy said poking her head into the door frame, "The phone is for you."

"Really?" Lily asked confounded. "I thought it was your friend Willow on the line."

"It is, but she wants to talk to you." Buffy explained. "Wills said you know about what happened to us that night…" Buffy trailed off as Lily brushed past her to the phone in the hallway.

Mrs. Evans looked up from drying the breakfast dishes and sighed. "Lizabeth would you hand me the cordless phone dearie? I want to hear this."

"Sure Mum." Buffy said as she handed the phone to Helen. Helen had turned the phone on and the speaker phone up in time to hear Willow introduce herself.

"Hi, Lily? This is Michelle Black." Buffy stifled a snort. The name and voice didn't match anymore. Buffy remembered that as Michelle, her best friend had been very assertive and wasn't afraid to put anyone in their places. As Willow, her friend was the meek and mild nerd who was slowly embracing her potential through her Wicca training. Hearing the 'Willow voice' with Michelle's personality starting to re-emerge sounded, well _different_.

"Hello Michelle." Lily said cheerily. "Would you prefer Michelle or Willow?"

"Call me Shelly." Michelle said assertively. "I'm trying to regain my identity. Not that I don't love being Willow, because I do, but I want to meet my family that actually care about what happens to me and who cares about me and oh my Goddess I'm babbling again aren't I?"

Lily laughed. "There's nothing wrong with babbling Shelly. Lizzie hasn't _**stopped**_ babbling since she came home."

"I think you can blame that on me." Shelly explained. "When Mrs. Summers and Liz moved to Sunnydale Liz and I hit it off great and then she picked the babbling up from me."

Lily laughed. "It suits her. She's this tiny blonde slip of a girl that babbles on and on and she can break your neck with the flick of a wrist. The babbling makes her seem more," Lily paused trying to think of a word, "teenaged."

"That's us!" Willow quipped. "Just a bunch of ragtag teenagers defending the world from the Hellmouth one disaster at a time."

Lily cleared her throat uncertainly. "Hellmouth you say?"

"Yup," Shelly replied meekly. "Let me tell you, growing up the Hellmouth, not so much fun."

Lily laughed. It was a weak laugh, albeit a laugh. "I take it you don't miss is that much now that you're here in England?"

Michelle nodded, and then remembered Lily couldn't see her. "I don't want to go back." She sighed and quickly added, "Don't get me wrong, I loved being Willow, but now I have soooo many options to continue my life with, and nobody sees me as the shy geek hiding in the library with the librarian."

"Oh you poor thing!" Lily cooed. "Why don't you have Sirius and James bring you and your friends over when they get home. Tell them to just floo right in."

"Will do Lily." Michelle said shooing Xander and Cordy out of the kitchen. "So we should be in Surrey around noonish. The guys won't be back until half past eleven."

"That's fine Michelle. So noon then?" Lily said watching her mother from the corner of her eye.

"Yeppers." Michelle replied. "Oh and just a heads up there's seven of us."

"Thanks Michelle." Lily said. "Good-bye."

"See you in a bit." Michelle said and hung up.

Lily hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen. "Mum I know you heard that, so we're going to need Sheppard's Pie for ten. Make that thirteen, Sirius and James eat like they have no stomachs, and I'm feeling a wee bit puckish today with the baby."

Helen nodded. "Well then girls you're going to have to help me prepare lunch. I can't make that much food on my own!"

Lizzie and Lily began following their mother's instructions to make the biggest helping of Sheppard's Pie that Lizzie had ever seen.


End file.
